


7 Minutes in Heaven

by Idontcare1835



Series: Sebastian Smythe Works [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: At a Warbler's party, Kurt and Sebastian are forced into playing a game of truth or dare
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Sebastian Smythe Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	7 Minutes in Heaven

Sebastian moaned as I attacked his lips with my own. My hands threaded themselves in his hair, tugging lightly on it. Causing Sebastian to groan into the kiss, my breath caught in my throat at the sound. Hands fell to my hips as Sebastian pressed me against the wall. A lip swiped across my lower lip, and I readily opened my mouth.

“Sebastian,” I couldn’t help but moan as the other tongue ravished my mouth. I still couldn’t believe that we were here, in the middle of playing seven minutes in heaven with Sebastian fucking Smythe. My train of thoughts disappeared as Sebastian’s lips attached themselves to my neck. Before I even thought about it, my head was tilting to the other side, giving Sebastian more room to work his magic. With every sound that came out of my mouth, Sebastian’s mouth moved faster. 

“Bas,” I moaned, as Sebastian started sucking on my skin. Sebastian pulled away, and a whimper escaped my throat at the lost contact. Without even thinking I drag Sebastian closer, pressing our lips back together. I vaguely noticed a hand being pressed next to my head as he deepened the kiss. The other hand of Sebastian’s pressed us closer. 

Jumping up, my legs wrapped around his waist. Sebastian pressed me further against the wall, both hands now wrapping around my thighs, holding me up. Rolling my hips, I grinned widely as that ripped a moan from Sebastian.

“Okay, seven minutes are up!” Jeff's voice broke them up, a pounding on the door accompanied the voice. Sebastian hissed in annoyance, pulling away from the kiss. I frown in annoyance whimpering slightly, missing the feeling of Sebastian’s lips on my own. 

“You know you're going to have to actually move away?” Sebastian whispered. That annoying and arrogant smirk plastered on his face, and I had the most overwhelming feeling to kiss that smirk off his face. “Don’t worry princess,” Sebastian purrs in my ear, “if you ever want to finish this, you know how to contact me,” a nip to my ear before he gently lowered me to the ground. 

“Fuck you,” I hiss, though there’s no heat in it and Sebastian smirks. 

“If you really want,” And with that, he walked out of the closest. After making sure my clothes were straightened, I strode out. Sebastian smirked at me, his hair was still askew and his clothes misshaped. I smirked right back. Most people weren’t really focusing on us, only Nick and Jeff smirking at us. 

Rolling my eyes, I moved to the wall, away from most people, watching Sebastian threw my eyes lashes as he played around on his phone. 

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out. 

_ Jeff: _ _ I figured you would want this  _ _ ********  _

Rolling my eyes, though I did save the contact without a second thought. But before I could text Sebastian, a notification from twitter caught my attention. It was from Sebastian. 

**_Well, now I admit that I’ve been chasing the wrong person all along. 7 minutes of heaven can convince you of this 😍_ **

A grin forms on my face after seeing the text. And after a quick lookup, my smile widens as I see Sebastian smirking right back at me.

**Nice hair, Sebastian 😏**

I couldn’t help but tweet. Smirking up at the Warbler in question before walking off, looking for Finn. 


End file.
